pitcairncthulufandomcom-20200215-history
Mansion
The mansion was commissioned by Kristopher Uthmar after he came to own the island. It is three stories tall at the top tower. The walls are made of brick with a clay tile roof The entrance way (1) is flanked on either side by stained glass windows. To the east is a unicorn and to the west is a hunter with bow. The floor is white Italian marble covered with a massive carpet. A couch sits on the wall below the stairs (10) up. On the east wall is a painting of a woman in the Victorian style, large maroon dress running down to the ground. A riddle is carved in stone under the painting. Wide double doors lead into the living room (2). A lush thick carpet underneath shines from the light of the twin chandeliers above. Hand carved chairs and tables are spread throughout the room. A television and VCR sits in the corner. Above the mantle are relics of the American civil war: a flag, musket and powder horn, cavalry sword, etc. The kitchen (3) holds all the modern tools including a microwave oven. Twin stones and ovens are propane fires and could cook for dozens. Stainless steel work benches provide plenty of space. A pantry and walk in refrigerator hold food to last weeks. A long table centers the dining room (4). The redwood was carved from a single tree and imported from America. Candles sit on a lace runner. The walls are stucco and painted in scenes of a wheat field. The servants’ rooms (5) are sparse with little furnishings. Only a bed, closet, table and chair adorn the interior. The rooms are linked by a shared bathroom. Samantha has the north room, Thomas the middle, and Jose the bottom. Three guest rooms (6,7,8) share the ground floor across from the servants’ rooms. Kenneth and Rosa are in the north, Roger and Kathryn, the middle, and Natalie and Henry have the south. Windows let bright light into the sun room (10). A few lounge chairs and tables offer a cozy place to relax. The smooth teak floor remains cool even in the sun’s rays. These stairs (11) lead down to the boiler room. The water heater is fired by propane gas. Standard tools are spread around the room, hammers, pliers, an axe, wrenches, screwdrivers, etc.There is another exit leading from the boiler room to the west side of the mansion. Dr. O’harson has an office and bedroom (12) on the second floor. He has a book case with literature on basic medicine along with a variety of supplies for his trade neatly organized on shelves. Evaline’s bedroom (13) has a king sized canopy bed with pink bed spread. The walls are covered with mother of pearl wall paper. An easel in the corner shows a painting of a harbor with dozens of ships coming and going. This guest room (14) is unoccupied. A blood red urn holds a dozen night black roses. Their petals are starting to fall on the blue carpet. This is Kristopher's bedroom (15). The door is locked. This is Kristopher's Study (16). The door is locked. This is Kristopher's library (17). The door is locked. There is a door to the south that leads onto the second floor balcony. The stairs (18) up to the third floor turret are locked.